


Scorpion Deathlock

by Rainbowed



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Strength Kink, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowed/pseuds/Rainbowed
Summary: Jason indulges in Dick's muscle kink with a little wrestling.





	Scorpion Deathlock

_Sthenolagnia_

* * *

 

Jason is built like an Adonis.

He's bigger than any other Robin and just a few inches shorter than Bruce. He takes care of himself which Dick admires but cannot replicate. A thick body doesn’t float in the air. If it's not an upper body work out or acrobatics stunts, engaging is just plain difficult. Jason, however, is quite the opposite and always has been. The way he carries himself screams physical might and ruthlessness, and while Dick doesn't condone killing he could only imagine what kind of strength Jason withholds when punching out thugs.

Dick gets caught ogling the rare moment they are together in the cave. It's two in the morning and Batman had called them off of patrol for the night for some father-son bonding with Damien–– or rather that’s what Dick wants to believe. Jason relaxes in the Batcave for a change too, punching at the air as he squares Dick up for their bout of training. Of the two Dick is the only one to remove his shirt, opting to keep his sweatpants for the spar. He needs something to keep his cock in check and can't help his gaze roams from the floor mats to the broad chest behind the tank Jason is wearing. Anything lower than his hips are wrapped in denim so Dick keeps his eyes above the waist.

“Like what you see, Grayson?"

“Ask me that again after you tap out.”

Jason chuckles and briefly crosses his arms in a stretch, all but showing off for an audience of one. Fuck. They've fought countless times before, and even more alongside one another, but tap-out sparring is about overpowering the other and Jason has that advantage.

His baritone is rich like chocolate when he says, “Bring it on.”

Dick darts in swiftly going for kicks and low sweeps. Jason sees through them but only barely and catches one of Dick's legs when it comes around. Jason holds tight, jerking Dick hard enough so he loses his grip on the mat and falls supine. It disorients Dick long enough for Jason to step between his legs, grab the other, and twist them into a knot around Jason's own leg. The whole thing has Dick's upper body roll into his stomach and he knows he's locked in Jason's steel grip. Dull pain shoots up from his knee to his thighs, though the pain is manageable. Jason laughs, and while Dick can't see his face, he knows Jason is singing a smug song.

"I'm sure you can do better than this."

"Shut up." Dick exhales, twisting out of Jason's hold the moment he feels it lessen and gets back on his feet.

Jason recovers too, not minding that Dick has gotten away from him this one time, and lunges at him. Dick braces and is thankful to fend off Jason long enough to twist him to the side. He wraps up one arm, then eventually hooking the other arm to meet behind Jason's head. Dick locks Jason in the Full Nelson briefly but can't hold him down. Jason is the stronger of the two and breaks it easily before wrapping an arm around Dick. He slams Dick on to the mat flooring, pinning him down in while he was still dazed. Jason is right where he wants to be and flips Dick over onto his stomach. He's quick to pin him, pulling Dick's adjacent arm behind is back. It's a lock Dick can't kick out of and Jason presses his full-- and heavier-- weight on him. 

He's pinned and all Dick is positive Jason knows how achingly hard he's gotten from all the wrestling. Through jeans and sweatpants, Dick can feel the press of Jason in his backside and his hot breath against his ear as he speaks.

"I'll get you to tap out one way or another."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
